Balance Academy: Chapter 2: Battle/Reforging
Welcome to the Elemental Shift Role-play series, Balance Academy! This RP will take place at the most prestigious Shifter academy, Balance Academy. This is a private school environment with uniforms, and dormitories. This academy is co-ed, so boys and girls share classes, and if requested, rooms. Don't ask why, I just decided to make it that way. Anyway, here's a guide to the RP: * Regular text signifies dialogue. * Regular text in *asterisks* are thoughts a character is making in their head. * Italicized text represents a character's second personality. * Bolded and Italicized text is an action a character is making. If you haven't seen the previous chapter of the roleplay, click here, or click on this link-> http://rp-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Balance_Academy:_Chapter_1:_Welcome So, this roleplay will be done by me and my fellow RPers. If you want to join, make a character on this wiki with a power. Then put a link to your character down in the comments and we will look it over. If you want a power combo, please send me the link and I'll approve it. First, we'll determine if your power is Over-Powered or not. Then, we'll review your character. Afterwards, your character will be modified according to your instruction. Remember, some of us have Admin rights and are capable of deleting your character if you are uncooperative with us. Now, let's begin. Time-skip! One week before Prom Night Yes, Hunter got Hailey to go to Prom with him, Naya and Anthony are going together, and Carl manned up to ask out Angel. And it worked. This is one week before Prom night, and some guys aren't happy. Particularly Keith and Joe. Oliver is just really annoyed with Carl, and he just straight-up hates Carl. So Hunter and Hailey, Naya and Anthony, and Carl and Angel are hanging out in the food court. '' Hunter: Huh. Can't believe Prom's so close. Hailey: Yeah, just a week away. I really hope nothing bad happens. ''Suddenly, a bunch of people break through the skylight, all wearing armor resembling the Avalon from Implosion: Never Lose Hope Assailant 1: Everyone on the ground now!!!'' He forms an Earth construct of an Assault Rifle, aiming it at Hailey as everyone gets down but Hunter, Anthony, and Carl'' I said get down!!! Hunter:'' Sighs'' Baka.'' The fire on his forehead appears, followed by his red gloves forming, then igniting with fire'' Assailant 2: Get the fuck down before I blow your brains out!!!'' Aims a Lightning SMG at him'' Hunter: You guys wanna help?'' He talks calmly everytime this happens, the flames getting bigger as the weapons are aimed at him'' Anthony: Naya, I'll try to send this as quick as possible. Carl: I hope this means prom gets cancelled. But... He makes vines wrap around his arms then prepares a stance Hunter: Good. Hailey, stay hidden, stay safe. Run if you need to. As he says this, some other guys wearing similar suits break down the front door, then head to the school's maximum-security vault, containing every weapon of every Divine Hero EVER. Meaning there's about 115 Divinitanium weapons. The First Divine Hero's weapons were dual katanas, hidden in the very back. The assailants try to break in, succeeding, and take the First Dual Katanas, as they are referred to nowadays. Hunter: Let's make this quick.'' Senses the other assailants breaking in and taking the weapons'' *Shit, they broke into the vault. What do they think they're gonna do with them though? They can't use them without their powers overloading and imploding on themselves.*'' Prepares a stance too'' Assailant 2: You guys are some stubborn idiots.'' Aims his weapon at Carl'' Assailant Leader: Kill them. Assailant 1: With pleasure.'' Shoots Hunter with his rifle'' Hunter: Really?'' Uses the fire to boost himself next to him, then melts the armor off and hits his nerve, temporarily paralyzing him. Not fatal, if that's what you were thinking'' Who's next? Assailant 3: Loser!!!'' Charges Hunter with a War-axe made of Wind'' Hunter:'' Sighs'' Fine.Binds Assailant 3 to where he last took a step. Hmm.'' Melts through the armor again and hits another pressure point, making him go unconscious'' Some guy in armor is about to slash at Hunter, when Anthony shifts the ground under the guy to make him fly away. Anthony: Watch your back bro. Another guy shoots at Anthony with a lightning rail gun but he makes an ice wall which explodes on impact and then he recovers by doing a windmill on the ground and getting up. He then uses air to boost himself around the gunfire and lands behind the guy grabbing his neck and slamming him into the ground. '' Assailant 4: AGH YOU BASTARD!! JOEY NOW! Assailant 5: GOT IT!! ''He throws a metal grenade with LOTS of fire in it at Anthony, but he senses it, runs at the grenade, jumps at the grenade and does a sideswipe using the metal in it to send it back at the Assailant. It then explodes taking out several Assailants. Anthony: Whoa! I just controlled metal?! Wait, that felt like earth though.... *How did I...* Assailant 4: FUCK YOU! He throws his water sword that's ice at Anthony while his back was turned, but he catches it, and hurls it at another guy sending it through his chest and punches the Assailant on the ground in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Anthony: Whew... *Can't let my guard down..* Carl: Okay. My turn now? a man fires a ball of fire at Carl without him noticing. Carl does a backflip and just skims the fireball and lands behind it as it hits the wall WOAH!!! How did I do that?!? I didn't even know that was there!! Another ball of fire gets shot at him and he blocks it with his arms covered in hard petals. Carl then forms Wild Force and throws it at him, it his him in the chest but it doesn't dig deep enough to kill him. He uses lightning to call the axe back to hand Suddenly, the Assailants all get an order to retreat, which they respond to a leave the school. '' Hunter: Hmm. Something's not right. They must have stolen something from the Divinitanium vault. Nothing else would make sense. But why would they? Anthony: Who knows? They were pretty crappy though. We need to check it out. ''Runs to where the girls are ''Naya you alright? Naya: Y-yea I'm good. ''She gets up and looks around ''Geez... Villains... Carl: Shit, Angel? You okay? Angel: Yeah. Who were they? Where are the teachers? Carl: If I was raiding a school I would first eliminate anything that could screw up our plans. The teachers. They most likely killed them. But let's check first. Anthony: Yup, we should go. ''Takes Naya's hands and begins to walk fast to see the wreckage and where everyone is at. Carl and Angel follow Hunter: Well... we got nothing better to do. Hunter and Hailey follow, with Hunter's flames still there, the gloves also still there Everyone walks around, then Hunter opens a room where all the teachers are, bound and restrained with odd-looking handcuffs. Hunter: How did they get access to military-grade equipment? These cuffs aren't regular, they're used for those super dangerous criminals, they use the Shifter's powers to keep them subdued. It's a fool-proof system. Hailey: How do you know that? Hunter: One of my ancestors was in the military, invented a prototype to the current series. Anthony: Didn't you grow up not knowing ANYTHING about your ancestors? Meh, whatever. I wanna try something... Anthony walks up to a teacher and feels the metal on the handcuff ''Hope this doesn't hurt you. ''He punches the handcuff hard making it ring out. ''Hmmm... Lemme see if I can.. ''He then concentrates on the handcuffs and it falls off the teacher's hands. ''Whoa... I am going to be maining Earth now! ''He does this to all of the teacher's handcuffs. ''There, now we gotta figure out WHY they came in and did this... Hunter: Whatever, let's check the vault. ''Everyone goes to check the vault, where they see the broken open door, and some equipment left on the floor. Hunter: Whoever did this had access to the plans to the Academy, and some military-grade equipment. It's weird. And what did you mean by "maining earth" earlier? Sounds weird.'' His sword appears in his hand'' Anthony: Still checking himself out ''Huh? Oh, when I meant that, I meant I was gonna use earth as my main power from now on, I just discovered metal-shifting. It's pretty cool how I found it! Carl: Congrats Anthony. Only a few people know metal shifting. ''He walks into the vault A brown haired man in a suit is in the vault looking around Anthony: Hey.. You there... What are doing... Sees the suit '*He must be related..* I never seen someone like you around. Man in Suit: Well, I'm a student here. I came to the vault as soon as possible to see what was going on. Hunter: And your name? GRips the sword a little bit harder, then levels the blade at him''''' Man in Suit: Evan, Evan Robinson. Quick Edit Category:Elemental Shift